Link’s secret love story (Legend of Zelda:Breath of the Wild)
by wolfycubgamesgmail.com
Summary: Link and Prince Sidon have to find a way to love eachother in a time where they are mortal enemies. Contains violence and tragedy. Not suitible for very young readers.
1. chapter 1

Link's secret Love story

Hyrule, because of it's history and the sheikah, was very technologically advanced. Hyrule was very devided though. It appeared, from an outsider's perspective that the various peoples , Zora, Hylians, Rito and Goron coexisted harmoniously. But it was not like that at all. The different peoples of Hyrule wanted their own kingdom. After a brief war with few casualties, Eldin became it's own kingdom under king Buldo the first of the Goron. The Gerudo has no intention of becoming independent, but after the Hyrule monarchy tried to pursuade them to stop gender discrimination against voe, hey declared war on Hyrule. The gerudo, of nature, weren't warriors (not because they were women, but because they had lived in peace for more than a century and were not prepared for war)and they were quickly defeated and officially annexed to Hyrule. Probably the most violent for their independence we're the Zoras. They were very proud and did not think their King should have awnsered to Zelda for so long. Many Zoras infact had a deeply rooted hatred for Hylians. The war between Hylians and Zoras was terrible. Right from the beginning, Link, the Hero of Hyrule, was a target for the Zora army. They saw him as an amazing warrior who could defeat them in no time, so he had to be eliminated. Link bore no ill will to the Zora. Infact one of his very best friends from back when he reclaimed the Divine Beasts, was Prince Sidon of the Zora. Prince Sidon tried with all his might to convince his father to stop the war, but it did not work. As one of the best Zora warriors, he was forced to fight against the Hylians.

One day, during a fierce battle in Central Hyrule, Sidon saw Link, valiantly fighting hords of warriors at once. He walked closer, completely spacing out, and forgetting that a soldier could have come from behind him and stabbed him. He saw Link stabbing a Zora in the Chest. It was a war after all, and it was Link's job to defend the monarchy, but Sidon couldn't help feeling enraged by seeing one of his fellow Zora being killed. He lunged at Link with his sword outstretched struck him heavily in the leg. Link fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Suddenly, Sidon realised what he had done. He had injured one of his best friends! Link had helped him accept who he was, he had helped deal with the pressure his father was putting on him as Prince... He couldn't leave him like that.

He pounced on top of Link's unconscious body, trying to shield him from the rain of arrows, sheilds and bodies. He took him in his arms and ran as fast as he could to Hyrule Castle. He ran and tried not to get killed, but he was hit by an arrow in the arm. He yelled in pure pain and despair but kept running. He reached the front gate of Hyrule Castle and realised it was locked. He found a side entrance and ran in. Both him and Link were bleeding badly, but Sidon couldn't care less about himself. He couldn't let Link die. He rushed into a hallway where servants were hiding in case of an invasion. Seeing a Zora there they panicked and called the guards.

"Please help him! He's injured... he's... going...to..."and while speaking, Sidon fainted.


	2. Link’s Secret Love story- Chapter 2

Link's Secret Love Story -Chapter 2

 **HI GUYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YESTERDAY'S CHAPTER. THE CHAPTERS WILL BE QUITE SHORT BUT I'LL TRY TO PUT AT LEAST A FEW OUT OER WEEK. THE ROMANCE STILL HASN'T STARTED GUYS, BUT WHEN IT COMES IT WILL BE AWESOME!**

Sidon woke up in a pitch black room. He felt chains around his wrists. He couldn't move more than two feet in any direction. He wondered how big the room he was in was, and if he was alone.

"Hello?" Called Sidon quietly. The sound of his voice echoed for a good few seconds before stopping. A volley of screams and moans awnsered his call. Suddenly the room was flooded with light and the Zora realised he was chained to a wall with hundreds of monsters: bokoblins, moblins, lizalfos and two massive Hinoxes. Sidon was very brave, he had fought hundreds of monsters in his life, but waking up out of a coma and finding out you are chained to hundreds of creatures that want to kill you was enough to make the Prince scream in terror. Suddenly three guards came into the room with knight's bows and went over to the Zora. One of them hit him hard on the head with his metal gloves hand and sent Sidon to the ground. While he was lying on the floor coughing up blood, he noticed to guards were approaching a hinox. The hinox wasn't the usual grumpy and terrifying monster they usually are. The hinox was crying, sobbing, despairing. The same guard took out his bow and shot a shock arrow at the hinox's wet eye. The hinox screamed and caught fire from the electricity. To finish him off, another guard took out his broadsword and stabbed the hinox in the chest. The charred body of the hinox collapsed to the ground. Sidon looked in terror.

"Will that happen to me?" Sidon thought to himself. "Am I going to die just for being a Zora?"

He was still feeling faint so he fell asleep rather quickly. He kept getting nightmares about the poor hinox. It was crying, it was alone and despairing. They didn't even care. They shot him, he caught fire. He couldn't help imagining the hinox as a defenceless little girl. He woke up in tears. He was surrounded by the same three guards that he had seen before. One of them already had his bow loaded with a shock arrow. Sidon lifted his claws up to his face, but he knew that he would be dead within ten seconds. The soldier let go oh the arrow and...the room was suddenly blindingly bright. The arrow dissolved mid-flight and so did the soldiers armour. All three of them were left in underwear and without dignity. The light faded a bit to reveal a figure with long blond hair and a pulsing golden aura.

"Princess Zelda! Your highness, we beg your pardon!"

"Get away! Move! Leave!" Yelled the Princess to the guards, in a somewhat calm way. The soldiers fled immediately out the door and into the hills behind the castle.

"Quick, Prince Sidon"said Zelda"We must leave before they find out that you're still alive and that I have aided your escape!"

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT OF A SAD ONE, WASN'T IT? COME BACK TOMORROW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **(26/04/2018)**


	3. Link’s Secret Love Story-Chapyer Three

**Hi guys. The romance is coming!**

Zelda used a spell to split the chained that were binding Sidon to the wall.

"Follow me, but be careful: we must not be seen!" Said the princess, with urgency in her voice. They went out the door of the dungeon. Sidon recognised from the lush red carpets and winding stairwells that he was infact in Hyrule Castle. They ran up a few flights of stairs and came face to face with a guard in black armour, he had a shiny silver, and extremely sharp-looking broadsword. The Princess yelled. The knight hadn't recognised the Princess or the Zora because of his large helmet. He just saw two scared figures and knew that were intruders. He lashed out at the two with his sword, screaming in blood lust. Sidon would have been able to fight this guy off easily, because his armour was too heavy and made him clumsy, but all of his weapons were taken away from him.

"I need a weapon" the Zora yelled to Zelda.

Zelda disappeared to a nearby room . Sidon, in the mean time, could only dodge the knight's lunges. Usually he would bite or scratch during a fight, but it would have been useless on this knight: he was covered from head to toe in armour, even the slits on his helmet for him to see by were too tight to push an arrow through. Zelda came back with a spiked bokoblin bat. He tossed it Sidon who fought niflty.

"They must have taken this from one of he monsters downstairs" the Prince thought to himself.

The weapon was extremely unbalanced and always swerved to the left. But Sidon fought with all his might. He dodged the knight's attacks, tiring his apponent. The knight was infuriated at this and readied his sword to pierce the Zora's heart. But the blade got stuck in the wood of the bokoblin bat. Sidon used this to his advantage and took the sword out of his clumsy weapon and turned it at the warrior's chest. Sidon did not mean to kill him. He mearly stared the Knight in the eye and slowly walked backwards. He turned round quickly and ran up a near set of stairs, following Zelda.

From a small window, the Zora Prince saw the field where he had been fighting but a few days ago. It was strewn with bodies and blood and weapons. He suddenly remembered Link. He started to tear up. He didn't know why he had acted that way, picking him up and risking his life for the Hylian. At first he thought that it was because of guilt. After all it was Sidon who struck Link. But...no. He turned to he Princess:"Where's Link?"

"Link is in the hospice: he's healing well, but it might take some time."

"We must get him and take him with us!"

"We can't: he's too weak"

"But I can't come back here! I never can!"

"We must move on!"

"But I have to see him again!!!" Sidon yelled, tears were shamelessly flowing down the fish-man's cheeks "I LOVE HIM!"

 **Can I hear a "aaawww"? Come back tomorrow for the next chapter.**

 **(27/04/2018)**


	4. Link’s Secret Love Story- 4

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I had to study for exams and then I got called on a trip, but from now I'll try to upload every day, like promised.**

Zelda looked taken aback. Then said:

"So do I!"

"So... we must bring him with us!"t

"We can't"

"But..."

"But what?!" Yelled the princess losing her pacience with Prince Sidon"I _Love_ him! I want to take him with us as much as you do! But for his _health_ we bust leave him here to heal!"

"He'll be sent back to battle as soon as he's healed!" Awnsered Sidon "He'll die. I can't have his death on my conscience! _I_ love him..."

Zelda looked away from Sidon, in tears now as well. She decided not to speak to him. The silence made their escape from the Castle extremely awkward.

"Both of us have feeling for Link" Zelda thought to herself "but surely, he would pick me! Sidon is a Zora, the enemy, and he's male! Link just can't pick him... can he?"

They reached the bottom floor of Hyrule Castle and saw a small door.

"Is this a way out?" Asked Sidon, breaking the deafening silence that had dominated their escape for the past half-hour

"Yes,It leads to a tunnel. It comes out in Castle town, in the tailor's shop."

"Is it guarded?"

"Yes. There are knights at the back of the tailor's shop to stop people from getting into the tunnel, but that won't stop them from keeping people from getting out of it."

"I still have the broadsword... we can take them on. Let's go."

The walked along the tunnel for what seemed like hours, but wasn't more than half of one. The tunnel was twisty and confusing. No one could have had any idea which way was North, South, East or West.

At one point, after a sharp turn, the tunnel came to an end. Above the two was a wooden trapdoor. Sidon signed to Zelda to stay quiet. He burst open the trapdoor and pounced outside.

He had expected some massive highly armoured soldier, armed to the teeth. He found two preteens. Armed with bokoblin bats and only had regular clothes on. One of them fainted, the other one stared screaming: "Zora!!! There's an invasion! ZORA!!!"

"These children will alert some proper soldiers; we will surely be captured! We must get out of the Town Walls!"

"How can we do that? There's only one gateway"

"Actually, there's a small door to the South"

They ran towards it as soon as possible. They eventually heared soldiers shouting:

"They must be somewhere. The Zora must die!"

Sidon started to feel scared. He didn't show it of course, he couldn't risk his reputation being ruined. He realised that the Hylians weren't going to listen to his story, or take pity on him. The Princess was scared too. She would be taken away and accused of treason. She might be executed for that. They came to a small wooden door at the side of the Wall. It was very small: about one meter squared.

"I will have to crawl through, it's too tight for me to bend over."

They went in and made sure to close it behind them. Zelda went first because she knew the area more.

Sidon crawled through but scratched himself on a sharp rock on the floor. He screamed in pain and looked down at his thigh. It was bleeding.

"What happened?" Asked Zelda, not being able to see what had gone on.

"I hurt myself, I'm bleeding!"

"Oh no! We must get out of here quickly!"

They tried to go as fast as possible, but Sidon held them up quite a bit: he was crawling on an injured leg! It took them about ten minutes to get out of the relatively short passage, but that time seemed to triple. Time always seems to go either very fast or very slow when you're in danger.

They finally reached the end of the passage. There was a wooden door, similar to the entrance. They opened it cautiously, trying to spot any guards or monsters lurking around.

"The cost is clear!" Half whispered Zelda.

Sidon crawled out of the hole, then collapsed on the ground.

"Let me see your cut. I can heal it" said the Princess.

Sidon showed her the deep cut on his outer thigh. It was still bleeding, badly. The Princess put both her hands on the wound, causing the Zora great pain. Then she uttered a few words in the ancient sheika language and pushed hard on the bleeding cut. Suddenly a wave of heat and light was emitted. Zelda could feel the open wound closing underneath her skin. In no more than a minute, all that was left was a scar. Sidon then looked up at the Princess and Smiled.

"Thank you Princess Zelda." He said very formally. Zelda nodded in response. She then turned round and walked towards the mountains behind Hyrule Castle.

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next one will be up tomorrow, hopefully.**

 **30/05/18**


End file.
